conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Q'ar Zakdom
Zakdom is an assassin and mercenary, and one of the best in the world (allegedly the best human assasin). He was born in the Q'ar tribe of the Desert, and raised as a professional killer with the best warriors of the nomad tribes in the Desert and Ben Amir. He is characterized by using an entire arsenal of weapons in battle, and being quite impetuous when it comes to do his job, not fearing and usually yearning for attacking multiple targets at once. He is accompanied and assisted by a young squire, until his death at the hands of the Three on year 0. Biography Zakdom was born as the junior brother of a couple of the Q'ar tribe, nomads of the Desert. From his childhood little is remembered, with the exception of three specific memories, images that haunts Zakdom through his adult life: his mother washing clothes inside the tent with his little brother, his father teaching him of the scorpions, and a verbal fight with an elder of the tribe. When he was 13 approximately, his tribe came close to a city, and he went in with his brother for business. At dawn they went to the tabern where they get drunk and decided to go whoring (it would be Zakdom's first time). But his brother gets involved in a fight with a pimp and eventually makes him leave the tabern, though not without his prostitutes. When Zakdom and his brother get out the pimp is waiting for them with a big bully, who pierces his brother to death. The young Zakdom is shocked but manages to snatch the bully's spear and perforate his head with it. The pimp tries to run away but he kills him too. For his crimes he is incarcerated, but after a couple of months gets released. With his tribe long gone (did they think he was dead or did they abandon him for what he has done?) he starts to live in the streets. He searches for food but refuses to be a beggar. So he starts killing the other street children while they are sleep and steals their food. He does so by using rocks at first but then he gets a dagger that makes it more easy. One afternoon he founds a man lying in a corner and attacks him. But the man recomposes himself and starts chasing Zakdom, who eventually gets captured. The man then gives him a strange ultimatum: to murder a little girl or to die or get incarcerated. Zakdom does the first without problems. This man turned out to be an assassin that starts training Zakdom in the use of weapons, seeing his potential as a warrior and murderer and looking for use him as a sidekick. Even though Zakdom learns fast he insists in the use of spears and direct confrontation over the discreet style of his master. They travel thorugh the desert, caravan by caravan, performing tasks and fulfilling himself as an assassin. During this time Q'ar murders for the first time an adult woman, that makes him momentarily overcome the trauma with his mother. He also meets his tribe, but embarassed and with mixed feelings (resentment for his father, complex feelings about his mother, and envy of his brothers) he covers his face and passes by. He spends almost five years doing so, usually dissagreeing with his master, because of his fighting style more direct, mercenary-like. Until one day they send a group to murder his master, and even though he fights with multiple men at the same time, he fails and is rescued by some caravan guards. Anyway he is banished to the depths of the desert. Here he is found by a tribe of warlike nomads, where he surprises them with his prowess in battle and makes them accept him as one of their own. They teach them many battle techniques, including the use of chains in the feet. He is looking for the bigger possible weaponry to fight many men at once (as he did and failed when protecting his master). He is named Büyük Savaşçı Kabile but eventually leaves them and goes to the southern kingdom, where he begins to build his reputation of master assassin, at the age of only 24 years. When he is around the age of thirty decides to go to Ben Amir to learn even more batte tactiques from the nomad tribes there. There he find two inventions, weapons that since that time will always carry in his back: the repeating crossbow and a weapon that allows to fire a hundred arrows at a time. He also learns the technique of the throwing chain-spears. With his arsenal each time bigger, decides that is time to get a squire that can thrust him the weapons while in battle. He choses one that is obedient, good pitcher and hardening but not reckless. Zakdom starts a sexual relationship with the young man, pushing the limits of sexual abuse. At the age of 37, and in the peak of his career, he is contacted by the "Colossus" and given the work of killing "the Three". He joins the triad, and after a few trainings to strenghten the group, he is given two special spears (made of colossi steel) and sent to their encounter. Book 1 The triad ambush the Three in a defile, During the battle, the squire and Speedy gets killed. The squire beheaded by the Dwarf. Even though, Murtagh ''and Zakdom hold up pretty well against them until ''Igor ''and the ''Centaur comes to the rescue of the Three, They dissapear inside the mountain. A few days later, they manage to find an entrance to the caves beneath the mountain where Igor has his lair. They fight in the corridors, but again the Three manage to escape. During the battle, Murtagh gets seriously wounded, and Zakdom is forced to leave him to his own fate. He loses their track and starts asking around villages. Always one step behind, eventually manages to follows them to Metropoli and the Fortress, where he joins the army, looking for the appropiate timing to strike. He is recognized by Blade, but doubting Zakdom achieves his purpose, he lets him go. He soon finds out that the Three had already gone to the war against the Colossi, so he is forced to wait and go with the rest of army, looking for finding them in the battlefield, when they get there. During the travel, he kills his new squire because he refuses to be his sex slave. Q'ar Zakdom finally finds them in the aftermath of the battle. He pierces the Beast's back with his spear, and the Colossi magic makes the hero starts to dissapear. Before the Middle-elve kills Zakdom, the Centaur puts an arrow through his head, making him dissapear as well. Book 3 It is revealed that the arrow of the Centaur didn't kill Zakdom, but teleport him to the Ancient Lands. Here he recovers from the sharp pain he feels in the head, and wandering around find himself with a group of renegade creators. Appealing to his battle abilities he gets the leadership of the group. Zakdom and his creators ambush the Centaur when he and the army of heroes arrive, killing him. Then they travel through the mountains and they are contacted by Gargen. He gives him a new mission: to kill the travelers and trap their souls. He undergoes through a serie of nicromances that makes him stronger and less human, and is released in the search of the "Three" (even though he believed the Beast was really dead, so they were the "Two" to him). Among other wrongdoings while doing his search, he tortures and rapes a soldier. Obsessed with catching the heroes, and even more now he knows the Beast is still alive, he eventually drowns in the river of blood resulting from the death of Sartis. Book 4 He resurfaces at the mouth of the river now posessed by the spirit of Sartis and completely deranged. He begins a killing spree, but he goes relatively unnoticed. Book 5 Zakdom meets his former teammates the creators, that after seeing him in the state he was are forced to kill him, and bring finally peace to his soul. Personality Zakdom is a man that rejects the subtle in all its ways, both at fighting but also at feelings. As so he is a passionated man, but not a sentimental. He is some kind of a rebel, directly confronting death, seeing himself as some kind of Angel of Death. He is also obsessed with the scorpion and its significances. He is an homosexual, even though had never fallen in love. He is more attracted by the white buttocks of young men, in a lascivious not sentimental way. He likes to talk of himself in third person. Physical appearance He has an arabic, light brown skin. His face is rectangular and bony, of strong maxillary, as well as his chin though its more narrow. His eyebrows are pronounced and in a closed angle, slightly thicker in their place of union. His arabic eyes are brown of long eyelashes and black puffiness, and cold. His nose is crushed and broken, regular size. His teeth are crooked and yellowed, resembling a meth addict. He has a wrinkled forehead and likes to shave his head and beard with a knife somewhat clumsily, resulting in a very short brown hair, few traces of beard (mostly in the chin) and many reddish facial cuts. He uses to show his teeth when in a serious attitude, so don't think he's smiling at you. Looking to the sides is also a very typical gesture of Zakdom as well as spontaneous stretching his limbs. He suffers also from uncontrollable belching that its heightened during sex. He has a deep and somewhat raspy voice. He modulates excessively though it doesn't affects his poor diction. He wears a black tunic that covers all his body with the exception of his eyes. Beneath the tunic he uses bronze light armor, including a helmet. GalleryThe portraits shows Q'ar Zakdom with shorter hair than usual, softer wrinkles in his forehead, and without the reddish cuts in his cheeks and body. Zakdom4.png Zakdom1.png Zakdom2.png Zakdom3.png Zakdom5.png Zakdom6.png Inspiration Among the inspirations for this characters are three main axis: * 'Scorpion Warrior: '''considering this as the idea of people who fight with a spear on his back (hence the weapons in the back) and then evolved to the living arsenal. It also takes elements (mostly the throwing chain-spears) from the mytical ''Mortal Kombat ''character Scorpion. * 'Dengar: 'the main inspiration from the character. It takes from him the idea of a mercenary, with no emotions (as it happens in Book 3) that lives in a desertic environment. The outfit is also taken from here as well as some physical attributes. * 'Zlatan Ibrahimovic: '''from Zlatan is taken the attitude, and some personality settings, mostly the talk in third person. Notes Category:Fall of the Colossus